Passado
by La Bella Cahill
Summary: Perdas difíceis, dolorosas, que Grace teve que enfrentar.
1. Chapter 1

**Passado, a 39clues fanfic.**

**Leiam ouvindo Thinking Of You. **

Amy estava na biblioteca da nova casa de Grace. Estava vasculhando a imensa biblioteca quando achou um caderno velho e surrado. Na capa:

DIÁRIO

PROPRIEDADE DE G. CAHILL 18 ANOS

Amy resolveu abrir. Na primeira página, uma foto em preto-e-branca: Grace abraçando um homem, da sua mesma idade. Ele era idêntico ao seu namorado Evan: Alto, cabelo preto e lindos olhos azuis acinzentados. Grace usava um vestido dos anos 40, rosa claro, e o penteado combinando. O homem usava o uniforme do exército americano. No fundo, o cartaz "I WANT YOU". Amy abriu.

"_Hoje foi um dia maravilhoso. Eu e Harry fomos para um piquenique, só conosco. Depois nadamos no lago atrás da floresta, foi realmente tão bom. Sentir sua presença, apenas isso, já me faz realmente feliz"._

Amy deu um sorriso. Mas logo ele desapareceu. "O nome do meu avô", ela pensou, "É Nathaniel Hartford. Ele morreu em 1962, quando mamãe tinha dois anos. Quem é este homem, Harry?". Ela virou a página.

"_Estou com lágrimas nos olhos. Por que, por Madeleine, por que ele tinha que ir? Esta guerra detestável ainda irá matá-lo! E tudo por causa daquele Vesper, o alemão. Os Lucian Churchill e Roosevelt não farão nada?"_

"Oh, Hitler era Vesper? Essa é nova pra mim". Ela continuou passando o diário. Mais fotos de Harry e Grace. Era incrível como Amy era a cópia de Grace e Evan a cópia de Harry.

Até que ela foi para o dia 6/6/1944. O Dia D.

"_Acho que Harry está na Normandia. Mas há tempos não recebo suas cartas..."_

Dois dias depois...

"_O papel está manchado com minhas lágrimas. Eu recebi! Harry... Morreu em combate! O que será de mim agora? O amor da minha vida morreu e eu não consigo fazer nada! Recebi o telegrama há horas e desmaiei. Acordei agora. Não sei o que fazer! Oh, Deus, por que deixaste isso acontecer com meu Harry?"_

Amy começou a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos. Se Evan morresse, o que ela faria? Bom, provavelmente choraria, muito, e ficaria devastada. Ela ficou muito tempo lendo o diário de Grace. Até que, no fim, Achou um rolo de filme, bem antigo. Precisava de um projetor antigo para ver.

Ligou para Sinead.

**Bom, gente não sei se tá legal. Espero que gostem. Curto, eu sei. Mas é pra deixar curioso... **

**Inspiração: Thinking Of You, Katy Perry. Aconselhável que leiam ouvindo essa música.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jady, NÃO ME MATE.**

**Gabriel, Sinto muito.**

**Sinead Katherine Starling:**

Estava em casa, dando uns amassos no Hamilton, quando o celular vibrou.

- Hamilton... Dá... Licença...

- Deixa vibrar...

- Não...

- Sim...

- Rapidinho, Hammer, juro...

- Então tá... Mas não demora, O.K?

- O.K.

Atendi o telefone.

_**Sinead: **_Oi, Emmy. O quê foi?

_**Amy:**_ Sinead, você está MUITO ocupada?

_**Sinead:**_ Mais ou menos... Porque?

_**Amy:**_ É que eu preciso da sua ajuda.

_**Sinead:**_ Ai, Emmy...

_**Amy:**_ É sobre a minha avó. E os Madrigais.

_**Sinead:**_ O quê? Tá, Amy, já vou.

Eu desliguei.

- Hammer, eu preciso ir, sério... Desculpa...

Ele me pegou pela cintura e sentei em seu colo.

- Não pode ficar mais um pouquinho? Por Favor...

Dei um beijo nele e me soltei.

- Querido, se eu pudesse ficava, mas é URGENTE, sinto muito...

Fui pro andar de cima da minha casa e me troquei. Se era uma coisa Madrigal urgente, eu não podia ir de minissaia fúschia e violeta claro com uma camisa também fúschia com um ursinho carregando um coração vermelho cheio de purpurina. Coloquei uma camisa pólo vermelha e prendi o cabelo castanho-avermelhado com um elástico de cabelo roxo claro. Também coloquei o jeans Levis e fui andando até a casa de Amy e Dan.

_**Amy Hope Cahill:**_

Depois que eu liguei, Sinead só levou cinco minutos. Mas pareceu uma eternidade. Quando ela tocou a campainha, eu fiquei histérica.

- Sinead!

- Oi, Amy, o que... AI!

A puxei pelo braço e devo ter apertando muito. Eu estava tão nervosa que podia acender uma lâmpada com a minha eletricidade. Simplesmente não conseguia me sentar.

- Amy!

- Desculpa, Sinead. Mas É URGENTE. Vem cá.

Peguei Sinead pelo braço de novo e descemos para o subterrâneo. Senti ficar mais quente. Eram 60 metros abaixo da superfície. Lá fora estava agradável, 26º graus. Lá dentro, quase 30º.

- Tinha me esquecido de como esse túnel é quente-, disse Sinead.

- Relaxa. Estamos quase chegando.

E estávamos mesmo. Logo se abriu uma grande biblioteca, irradiada pela luz do sol. Se você se pergunta "luz do sol no subterrâneo?", eu posso explicar: No nosso quintal, tem dutos de ventilação. A luz do sol entrava por aqueles dutos.

- Emmy, por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Preciso te mostrar uma coisa-, eu disse.

- Espere aqui.

Fui até a outra mesa e peguei o rolo com muito cuidado.

- Si, olha, esse é um rolo de filme antigo. Eu queria saber se tem um jeito de nós assistirmos em algum lugar. Sabe de um projetor por aí?

- Amy, VOCÊ disse que era uma coisa Madrigal URGENTE. Me diz, VERDADEIRAMENTE: O que diabos é isso?

- Sinead, agora eu não posso explicar. Mas, POR FAVOR: SABE. DE. ALGUM. PROJETOR?

- Sim. Me dá uns cinco minutos.

Sinead ligou o computador e entrou na internet. Entrou na Cahill Web e nos arquivos Ekaterinas. Depois, na Lojinha do Gênio, que vendia produtos Ekats. Entre as preciosidades, um projetor dos anos 40, roubado de Hollywood, totalmente controlada por Janus. Em dois cliques, Sinead comprou com seu CARTÃO EKAT: GAMMA.

- Pronto. Tinha um na loja de Boston, então chega aqui em Cambridge daqui a... 30 minutos.

- Ótimo. Obrigada, Si. Você é mesmo demais.

- Muito obrigada, eu já sei.

Ela fez uma reverência, como no teatro. Muito engraçada.

- Metida a Janus agora, Sinead?

- Que nada, filha. Sou uma Ekat/Madrigal com MUITO orgulho!

Ficamos conversando sobre VÁRIOS assuntos. O Hammer, o Evan, Livros, Filmes. Meia hora depois...

- A campainha! Já chegou o projetor?

- Não te falei? Os Ekats são fodas!

Eu e Sinead fomos pegar o projetor. Tiramos a caixa, o plástico e montamos.

- Ótimo, vamos ver como essa belezinha funciona.

Pegamos o rolo e vimos o filme.

**Eu comprei O Último Desafio. Cara, é COMPLETAMENTE FODÁSTICO.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_- Olá, mundo! Eu sou o Harry, e sou cineasta amador. É claro, trazer essa CAMERAZINHA aqui pra Lake Tash foi MUITO fácil, né, Grace?_

_- Ah, Harry, me deixa fora dessa! _

_- O quê? Ah, mas isso vai ser MUITO divertido!_

_- Harry!_

_Harry pegou Grace pela cintura e a beijou. O cabelo ruivo brilhante de Grace balançava com o vento, e era lindo, muito cacheado. Ela usava um maiô rosa._

_- Bom, vamos aproveitar, certo? Mande um oi para a câmera, Grace! Grace, a câmera te ama!_

_Ela riu e fez umas poses metidas._

_- Isso! Grace é a nova Lauren Bacall! _

_- Você não dizia que eu pareço com a Rita Hayworth?_

_- Oh, sim! Grace é a nova Rita Hayworth!_

_- Viva!_

_- Bom,estamos aqui... Porque mesmo, Grace?_

_- Seu último final de semana comigo antes de ir pra França._

_- Não fique assim, querida... Quando eu tomar Paris de volta, juro que trago um Chanel n__o __5 pra você, tá?_

_- Ah, tá bom!_

_Eles deram um beijo apaixonado."_

* * *

><p>O vídeo acabou, e Sinead estava às lágrimas.<p>

- Poxa, eles meio, que, sabe, se amavam mesmo...

Amy também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não consigo acreditar. Mas, sabe, essa coisa de câmera... Será que ele é um Cahill? Um Janus?

- Emmy, a questão não é se ele era um _Cahill_, e sim se ele é um _Janus_. Ele também podia ter sido Lucian. Ele parece ser um bom diretor, e essa é uma área para Lucians e Janus.

- Ele é doce demais para ser Lucian. Ele é um Janus.

- Se você acha...

- Ahn, bom, Sinead, qual era a coisa urgente que você estava fazendo mesmo?

- Nada. Nada comparado a isso.

Elas ficaram um tempo olhando pro nada. Até o celular tocar.

- Alô?

_**Natalie: **_Olá, Amelia. Gostaria de ir fazer compras comigo?

_**Amy: **_Natalienne! NÃO SOMOS AMIGAS E... Você tá em Boston?

_**Natalie: **_NÃO ME CHAME DE NATALIENNE PORRA! Sim, estou em Boston, esse lugar tão menos _fashion _que Londres. Ah, coitada de mim!

_**Amy: **_Não abra a boca pra falar da minha cidade, Natalienne.

_**Natalie: **_ENTÃO NÃO ABRA A BOCA PRA FALAR O MEU NOME, BOSTA! Ah sim, onde estávamos? E seu irmão, Daniel? Como ele está?

_**Amy:**_ Porque está perguntando do meu irmão?

_**Natalie: **_Ahn, por nada. Eu preciso falar com você. Assunto de clã. Vamos ao shopping. Estou com a minha limo do lado de fora da sua casa.

_**Amy: **__*desliga*_

- Sinead, eu tenho que ir. Tchau. Pode ficar por aqui, se quiser.

- Não! Eu já vou saindo.

- Tá.

Fomos pacientemente, deixar Natalie esperando deveria ser legal. Mas Sinead queria ir logo... Pra se pegar com o Hammer (Sinead, que decepção!).

Amy foi até a calçada e viu Natalie sentada na limusine. Usava óculos escuros, vestido rosa em tom pastel, sapato Oxford também em tom pastel só que com o rosa um pouco mais escuro, e maquiagem (rímel transparente,gloss e sombra tudo da Mary Kay). Seu cabelo estava solto e cacheado. Ela as olhou com desdém.

- Ah, aí estão vocês. Sinead, querida, virá conosco?

- Não, obrigada-, Sinead praticamente grunhiu. Natalie fez uma careta que (não conseguiu) deixá-la um pouco menos linda.

- Certo, certo... Amelia, vamos?

- Tudo bem, _Natalienne_.

Quando elas entraram na Limo, Amy nem acreditou. Meu Deus, o que era _aquilo?_

Na limo havia TV, assentos de couro, refrigerantes, vinho (Natalie tomava vinho sim, sem a permissão de Ian, obviamente), sucos. Doces, salgadinhos (que Natalie só comia antes de ficar três horas na academia se culpando), até Pizza!

- Natalie, o que diabos...

- O nome disso é luxo, queridinha. Vamos logo com isso, certo? Sente-se. Ainda tenho um voo para Paris daqui a quatro horas.

- Ahn, tá...

Amy encarnou seu irmão, e comeu, comeu e comeu até não aguentar mais. Natalie suspirou.

- Você e seu irmão são nojentos.

- Diz a fresca.

Natalie teve que se controlar para não bater nela.

- Chegamos. Michel, venha conosco, precisará segurar nossas compras!

_- Oui, Mademoiselle._

Natalie e Amy foram andando. Por onde ia, Natalie ia chamando a atenção.

Ela e Amy eram muito diferentes. Morena, pele leitosa. Cabelos negros, cabelos ruivos. Âmbar e Jade. Mas, além da aparência, na personalidade.

Natalie comprou, de acordo com Amy:

* * *

><p><em>Bota de Couro Italiano Versace<em>

_Bolsa Chanel_

_Sapato Oxford de marca (Amy não soube reconhecer)_

_Outro Sapato Oxford de marca (Pelo jeito Natalie gosta de Sapatos Oxford)_

_Vestido Stella McCartney_

_Vestido Alexander McQueen _

_Camisa Vivienne Westwood_

_(Notável preferência por estilistas ingleses)_

* * *

><p>Natalie também analisou o que Amy comprou.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Calça H&amp;M<em>

_Camisa Banana Republic_

_Agasalho GAP_

_Blush da MAC_

_CD dos Scorpions_

_DVD Glee Segunda Temporada Completa._

_Livros:_

_Ulysses, (James Joyce)_

_Guerra e Paz, (Leon Tolstói)_

_A Batalha da Inglaterra, (Edward Bishop)_

* * *

><p>- Nossa você lê... Bastante.<p>

- É. Eu gosto de ler.

- Quer parar para comer alguma coisa?

- Claro.

Michel segurou as compras e as duas foram andando para um Café na praça de alimentação do shopping.

- Amy, eu queria...

- O que vocês querem, moças?

- Um café e um Bolo de Nata, por favor.

- E você, moça?

- _Bangers and Mash* _com _Iced Tea_, por favor.

- Hã?

- Salsicha com purê de batata e chá gelado, por favor, Charlie.

- É pra já, Amy e...

- Natalie.

-... E Natalie.

- Ele te conhece?-, Natalie perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. Charlie é um bom amigo Madrigal.

- Hum... Amy, eu queria conversar sobre o Ian.

Amy gelou por dentro.

- Ah, certo. Eu já deveria saber que essa coisa de você bancar a minha amiguinha estava _muito _suspeito. Deixa eu ver: Você vai dizer que o Ian está muito arrependido, que ele me ama, e que ele quer desesperadamente que eu o perdoe, certo?

- Não.

- Mas eu não vou... O quê?

- Não. Eu não vi pedir que o perdoe, apesar de ele estar realmente arrependido e te amar. Eu sei que o que eu e ele te fizemos foi muito, muito errado. Mas é que Ian está namorando uma garota, e eu não gosto dela.

- Como _assim?_

O quê? Ian estava namorando? Que merda era aquela?

- Ah, é uma italiana Janus, Sophia Benellucci. Bonita (tenho que admitir) e amigável. Mas eu não gosto dela, simplesmente não gosto.

- Sei, e o que você quer que _eu _faça, _exatamente?_

- Eu quero que você sabote a relação de Ian com aquela italiana. Ele não me deu ouvidos, mas sei que vai ouvir _você_.

Ela disse isso apontando pra mim. E eu percebi um minúsculo dardo quase encostando em mim.

- Então, topa?

- Você está blefando.

- Ah, eu não percebi, desculpe...

Ela abaixou seu dedo com o sorriso mais falso do mundo.

- Não, não topo.

- Mas...

- Com licença, Srta. Kabra, o seu avião partirá daqui a exatamente uma hora, precisamos ir.

- Michel...

- Ahn, Srta. Natalie, chegou o seu pedido, desculpe pela demora.

- Embrulhe pra viagem.

- Ahn...

- Vá!

- Tudo bem!

Naquela confusão, Amy ficou lá, boiando. O quê? Ian tinha uma namorada?

- Aqui está, Srta. Natalie.

- Ótimo. Vamos, Michel. Amy, eu telefono assim que pisar em Paris, O.K? Até.

Amy deu um tchauzinho desanimado enquanto o carro arrancava.

- Chata essa sua amiga, né?

- Ela não é minha amiga, Charlie. É minha prima.

- Lucian?

- Como você soube?

- Os dardos, e ela tinha um colar pequeno com uma cobra Lucian desenhada também.

Amy e Charlie ficaram conversando, ele tinha sido dispensado do trabalho. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho, os olhos claros e um sorriso lindo. Mesmo naquele uniforme ridículo da Cafeteria, Amy o achava extremamente... Fofo.

- Charlie, tenho que ir. Tchau.

- Tchau!

Ele ficou para limpar algumas mesas, e ela foi ao cabeleleiro. Fez o de sempre. Pintou seu cabelo de preto (mas deixando o cabelo ruivo perto do final) e o hidratou.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Amy:<strong>

Cheguei em casa destruída. O vídeo, Ian namorando, a proposta (tentadora) de Natalie. Resolvi folhear meu _Ulisses_, mas uma carta caiu de dentro dele. Com uma caligrafia cuidadosa, estava escrito:

_Para a parente viva mais próxima de Grace Cahill._

"_A _Parente", eu pensei. "Então é comigo".

Segurei a respiração e li a carta.

* * *

><p><strong>* É tipo salsicha com purê de batata.<strong>

**Vidas e Vidas (mencionei na última coisa que postei) vai sair. Mas só quando eu escrever todos os capítulos (seis e talvez um epílogo, MAS NÃO PROMETO NADA).**

**Tive outras ideias para outras fics que esqueci, mas quando lembrar eu JURO que vou postar. Ah, não vaõ ter mais DOIS OU TRÊS capítulos d' O Legado.**

**Então, o filme agradou? Decepcionou?**

**Furiosas com a namorada do Ian? Vou fazer uma fanfic só sobre o Ian (MAS NÃO VAI SER AMYAN, O.K?)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cara parente que lê esta carta,_

_Olá. Meu nome é Grace Cahill, e, no presente ano de 1956, tenho 33 anos._

_Não sei o que dizer. Despedidas são difíceis A partir de agora, me despeço de uma etapa da vida e inicio outra._

_Adiei um pouco meus estudos e os comecei com 29 anos. Antes, trabalhei de todos os jeitos e maneiras possíveis para conseguir dinheiro e pagar minha formação em egiptologia em Harvard, com minhas queridas amigas e colegas Hilary Jayne Thompson, que felicito pelo noivado com Robert Vale, e Gabriela Mazarino, que em meio ao terrível período do pós-guerra italiano encontrou forças para ir realizar seu sonho em Harvard._

_Escondi essa carta em um dos meus livros preferidos, _Ulysses_, de James Joyce. Este ano fui para a festa dedicada a este livro em Dublin, e devo confirmar que vou por todos os anos da minha vida, até estar inválida ou até a minha morte._

_Segue em anexo uma foto minha, rasgada ao meio, de minha breve estada com Hilary e Gabriela no Egito. A outra metade está por aí._

_Procure na biblioteca pública de Boston meu livro _Cleópatra: Volume 1: De Alexandria à Roma_, cuja dedicatória trás mais pistas sobre a outra parte da foto. Boa sorte em sua busca, e não desista._

_Com carinho,_

_Grace Madeleine Cahill._

* * *

><p>- Meu Deus... - cobri a boca, chocada. Como assim? Esse livro já fora da vovó. Folhei as páginas, procurando uma pista. Nas folhas, nada. Mas na contracapa do outro lado...<p>

_Para o meu QUERIDO Albert Murray, por TUDO!_

_Grace Cahill._

Albert Murray... Quem seria? O nome não me era estranho.

Fiquei com a pergunta martelando na cabeça, mas decidi dormir.

Como se eu conseguisse. Tive que tomar um remédio. Iria fingir que estava com dor e não iria para a escola, e ficaria procurando.

Sim, não é o do meu feitio fazer isso. Mas ia me dar mais tempo de procurar. O tempo é precioso.

* * *

><p>Acordei de manhã cansada. Tive terríveis pesadelos. De Vespers a Albert Murray.<p>

Resolvi agir. Estava na hora. Esquentei minha testa com secador de cabelo (ainda não me lembro como não ouviram nada!), passei um pouco de maquiagem para parecer pálida e comecei a treinar meus gemidos. Ia dar certo.

Fiquei um tempo deitada fazendo isso, mas eles demoraram. Eu estava me levantando para ir esquentar a testa de novo quando Nellie entrou.

- Amy, porque você não se levantou?

Comecei a por meu treinamento em ação.

- Ah, _cof cof_, Nellie, estou com _cof_ dor de cabeça _cof_.

Ela tocou em minha testa, ainda estava morna.

- Acho que você deve estar febril. Vou pegar o termômetro.

Quando ela saiu, rapidamente peguei o secador escondido debaixo da cama e esquentei a minha testa mais um pouco. Que estratégia perfeita, Amy!

- Aqui está, vamos colocar esse termômetro.

Ela colocou o termômetro debaixo do meu braço e disse:

- Volto daqui a 3 minutos.

Peguei o secador, e esquentei tudo. Aonde Nellie colocara o termômetro, o termômetro e minha testa e esperei. Acho que Dan e Nellie estão meio surdos por causa dos fones, para até agora não terem desconfiado de nada.

Esquentei até Nellie voltar e sorri por dentro. Daria certo.

- Vamos ver...

Nellie pegou o termômetro e franziu o cenho.

- Não acredito. Quer dizer... 39 graus!

- Está tudo bem, Nellie. Eu irei para a aula...

- Está brincando, não é? Fique aí.

- Não... - eu comecei a me levantar.

- Sim- ela me empurrou de volta para a cama.

Dei um outro sorriso (dessa vez malicioso) por dentro. Perfeito.

O que aconteceu logo depois não importa. Nellie e Dan saíram e eu fiquei só com Saladin.

Mas, passados 5 minutos da saída deles, pulei da cama e fui para a luta. Coloquei um casaco (estava bem frio lá fora), um cachecol grosso e um gorro e tranquei tudo.

Desci correndo as escadas, dei comida para Saladin, e o afaguei um pouco.

Saí de casa e me surpreendi. Estava mais frio do que eu imaginava. 3º Graus. Ah, como eu odeio o Inverno!

Como era impossível andar naquelas condições, peguei um táxi que, graças a Deus, tinha aquecedor.

A Biblioteca Pública de Boston ficava a mais ou menos 7 quilômetros da minha casa, que ficava em Charlestown. Durante a viagem, fui pensando naquele tal de Albert Murray. Devia ser um amigo próximo de Grace, para ela dedicar-lhe um livro. Talvez até um Madrigal!

Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que só percebi que já havia chegado a biblioteca quando o senhor do táxi me chamou a atenção.

- Moça, já chegamos.

Acordei para a vida e dei-lhe 15 dólares. Pulei do carro e dei de cara com um prédio grande e bonito. Eu quase sempre sorria quando estava lá, mas não conseguia fazer isso. Precisava saber a verdade. Naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, Cahills! Faz muito tempo que não posto, eu sei, eu sei. Mas não, eu não saí. O único problema é que como a minha mãe está trabalhando, eu vou para a casa da minha avó, e eu não levo o teclado do meu notebook (o que fica no notebook não está com o espaço nem a letra m funcionando). Esse é o problema, senão eu acho que já teria postado há um certo tempo.<strong>

**E a foto, hein? Se surpreenderam? Terão outra surpresa no próximo... Veremos.**

**Estou escrevendo a todo vapor, agora que estou com um problema, é o melhor para desabafar. E, calma, fãs (O QUÊ? NINGUÉM?), eu estou REALMENTE a todo o vapor. Terão notícias minhas- talvez de duas fics antigas reescritas...**

**~ La Bella Cahill**


End file.
